


Apocalypse Dreams

by KirkyPet



Series: The Shipping Forecast [16]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: And you thought it was all over, F/M, Parallel Universes, Pregnancy, its never really over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 09:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15139760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirkyPet/pseuds/KirkyPet
Summary: “Like those times you wake up mystified”  (Apocalypse Dreams, Tame Impala)Because maybe dreams are just windows into the lives we’re living in other universes. Just a thought.





	Apocalypse Dreams

Fury jolted awake as the eighteen-wheeler rumbled past. God, how long had she been asleep? Where the hell were they? Woozy from sleep and half still in the dream, she looked around for Max.

The Rig was parked next to a high wall. Looked like Max had found the only shady spot in the whole service station. And there he was, sunning himself on the steps drinking from two-litre bottle of water.

She sat for a moment, trying to bring herself back to reality. Then unbuckled her seatbelt, opened the passenger door and climbed out carefully. Fury was only beginning to show, but Bump was getting bigger day by day. It wouldn’t be long before she’d be very glad to be back south again. She did not want to still be in Darwin with a few months to go. Besides – she grinned at the thought – it’d be a hell of a surprise for Al and Phyl.

Oh, it was good to stretch out. She rolled her shoulders and walked over to where Max sat half dozing in the morning sun. He squinted up at her with a smile. “Good sleep?”

“Yeah. How long was I out though? I had a hell of a dream.”

“You nodded off just before we pulled up here. Looked kinda comfortable so I didn’t want to wake you.” He looked at his watch. “About forty minutes?”

“Felt like a lifetime. You know what it was like? That Star Trek where Picard dreams a whole life on another planet.” Fury half-smiled, half-frowned. It was far too real to laugh about it as much as she should.

“Yeah? What happened?” Max moved over on the step to make room and passed her the bottle.

“Well…it was after the end of the world, all desert. Joe Moore was this megalomaniac who was keeping everyone prisoner” She made a half-laughing grimace at Max. “Real nasty piece of work though. We were all escaping…the Rig really WAS a War Rig, skulls, spikes, the works…and the girls and I were driving. And YOU were tied to the front of the car that was chasing us, you had a muzzle on…”

Max laughed “You’ve got some unresolved issues want looking at.”

“They were taking your blood…” Fury frowned at the memory, but shook herself. “You joined us, but only after we tried to kill each other.” She leaned in and kissed him.

“It would make for a hell of a movie, anyway” she concluded after a decent interval.

“Car chase?”

“Oh yeah. On steroids. Shame I woke up when I did. I wonder how it was going to finish up. Wonder if we won…?”

“Go back to sleep, maybe you’ll pick up where you left off.”

“Maybe I will. But wait. Here, I’ve got a text from Phyl. She says she’s got a surprise for us too…? Someone’s arrived who I’ll be very glad to see, apparently. Can’t think who that could be.”

“Best get moving then.”

They got back into the Rig and continued homewards.

**Author's Note:**

> “LEVEL 3: IF YOU STAY WHERE YOU ARE, YOU’LL RUN INTO YOURSELF  
> A Level 3 parallel universe is a consequence of the many worlds interpretation (MWI) from quantum physics in which every single quantum possibility inherent in the quantum wavefunction becomes a real possibility in some reality. When the average person (especially a science fiction fan) thinks of a “parallel universe,” he’s probably thinking of Level 3 parallel universes.  
> … Of the four types of universes, Level 3 parallel universes have the least to do with string theory directly.” 
> 
> String Theory for Dummies  
> http://www.dummies.com/education/science/physics/the-theory-of-parallel-universes/
> 
> *
> 
> Check out ‘Ordinary People’ for a cute’n’fluffy Max/Furiosa modern AU. Coming soon to an AO3 near you!


End file.
